Our Forbidden Feeling
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Toushiro dan Momo menyadari bahwa hubungan diantara mereka tak boleh lebih dari hubungan adik dan kakak. Akan ada banyak pihak yang terluka apabila mereka lebih dari itu. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta telah bicara?


Yoriko's back! Kali ini dateng dengan Yori, hehe HitsuHina of course! gomen… Yori harap temen2 ngga bosen ya karena saia sering muncul soalnya mumpung saia sempet, ntar ada saatnya dimana kemunculan saia akan sangat amat jarang sekali *diomelin guru bahasa Indonesia*

**Summary:** Toushiro dan Momo menyadari bahwa hubungan diantara mereka tak boleh lebih dari hubungan adik dan kakak. Akan ada banyak pihak yang terluka apabila mereka lebih dari itu. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta telah bicara?

**Pairing: **HitsuHina slight HitsuKarin, KiraHina.

**Warning:** OOC (apalagi Hitsu-nya, uh.. OOC banget), di fic ini nama keluarga Toushiro bukan Hitsugaya, tapi Hinamori.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan saia yg punya Bleach, beneran deh. Tanya aja ke Tite Kubo-san, dia pasti tau siapa yg punya Bleach *dilempar permen cz pura2 lola*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Our Forbidden Feeling**

By: Yoriko

Aku menatap foto yang terdapat diatas meja belajarku, sejenak kualihkan buku-buku yang menghalangi pandangan. Tidak lagi kupedulikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok pagi itu. Kuraih bingkai coklat yang membingkai fotoku dan adikku dengan indah. Ya, fotoku dengan adikku, Shiro-chan.

Sejenak ingatanku kembali berputar, mengingat hal yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya, keluargaku mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki dari panti asuhan. Tepat seminggu setelah usiaku yang menginjak delapan tahun.

**First ****Flashback**

"_Nah, Momo…__mulai sekarang dia menjadi adikmu."_

"_Menjadi adikku?" tanyaku pada ibu, pelan._

"_Dia setahun lebih muda darimu, namanya Toushiro. Mulai saat ini ,ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Toushiro, kini Momo adalah kakakmu."_

_Mata zamrud milik anak laki-laki itu menatapku, kemudian ditundukkan kepalanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Momo-nee…"_

_Kuberikan sebuah senyuman padanya, dalam hati, aku sangat bahagia karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi. Kesepian? Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Hinamori yang sering sekali ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan karir mereka._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tahun demi tahun kami jalani sebagai kakak dan adik, hingga kini dimana aku telah berusia 17 tahun dan Shiro-chan yang telah menginjak 16 tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku memang tidak sendiri lagi. Kami seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga saat ini, ketika kami beranjak dewasa.

_Tok..tok..tok_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu kamarku, kuletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu. Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kaki ini.

"Ada apa Shiro-chan?" kupanggil dia dengan nama kesayangan, sejak kecil aku memang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Ayah dan ibu telah menunggu kita untuk makan malam, Momo-nee."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Tumben, ayah dan ibu pulang cepat…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku dan Shiro-chan sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung, aku sangat menyayanginya. Teman-teman kamipun menyangka bahwa kami adalah saudara kandung. Aku dan Shiro-chan kerap bercerita tentang….umm…_someone special_ kami. Shiro-chan menjadi tempat curhatku yang terbaik ketika aku sedang ada masalah dengan Kira, pacarku.

Tapi, ada apa denganku? Apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ada sedikit perasaan…..tidak rela ketika mengetahui bahwa Shiro-chan berpacaran dengan Karin, teman sekelasnya? Oh, barangkali karena aku terlalu menyayangi dia sebagai adikku sehingga merasa seperti ini.

Tunggu-tunggu! Benarkah? Bila memang begitu mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa senang, ketika…….

**Second Flashback**

"_Tunggu! Shiro-chan ini jaketmu! Kau bisa-bisa kedinginan di perkemahan nanti." ucapku sambil membawakan jaket untuknya._

_Kulihat senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, tetapi tatapan matanya saat ini terasa sungguh berbeda._

"_Terima kasih, Momo…"_

_Alisku te__rangkat satu, "Ibu, akan menegurmu bila tahu kau tidak memanggilku ' nee', Shiro-chan."_

_Mata__ emerald-nya menatap ke arahku, "Aku sayang kau…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Apa maksud Shiro-chan ya? Apakah dia….? Ah…tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Tapi, sungguh saat itu aku merasa dia bukan menganggapku sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seorang perempuan. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku seperti ini! A..aku merasa kasih sayangku padanya telah berubah, bukan lagi kasih sayang terhadap adik, tapi kasih sayang perempuan terhadap laki-laki.

Kalau tidak, kenapa disaat melihatnya jantungku berdebar? Ini konyol! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kira, kenapa aku mulai menyadari bahwa perasaanku terhadapnya biasa saja?

Aku menghela napas, kutatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Ayah dan ibu masih berada di kantor, sendirian aku berada di taman belakang rumah ini, duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat, seseorang……mendekapku.

_Deg_

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk seorang gadis.."

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di telingaku.

"Shiro-chan…" ucapku pelan.

Wajahku memanas, oh…tidak! Aku tidak suka atmosfir ini. Entah mengapa rasanya suasana malam ini sedikit romantis.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini gila, karena kau kakakku tapi…"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Tapi apa, Shiro-chan?"

"Aku merasa, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang gadis, bukan kakak..."

Kulepaskan tangannya yang mendekapku, mata hazelku membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku dan adikku merasakan hal yang sama? Sungguh bagai lelucon yang ironi.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku (penuh harap).

Pemuda bermata safir itu mengangguk pelan, "Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi memendam perasaan ini, i..ini semua membuatku tersiksa."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku, tanpa ragu lagi aku menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Aku juga …"

Kami berpelukan di bawah bintang-bintang itu, rembulan menjadi saksi 'hari jadi' kami. Tanpa kami sadari kasih sayang ini telah berubah, bukan lagi kasih sayang antara adik dan kakak. Tapi, kasih sayang antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Shiro-chan…" gumamku pelan.

"Hn?"

"Jika kita seperti ini, kita akan melukai banyak orang. Kira, Karin, ayah serta ibu."

Ia memegang wajahku, "Aku tahu..tapi, bagaimana? _Aishiteru_, Momo."

Kutatap mata emerald-nya yang dingin namun hangat itu, "Aku juga Shiro-chan…"

"Kalau begitu kita jalani hubungan ini diam-diam saja ya?"

Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan tidak, meski aku tahu hubungan ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi, cinta telah membuat kami 'gila'. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, 4 cm lagi maka bibir kami bersentuhan. Namun, kuhalangi dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Jangan, ini tidak boleh…"

Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, Momo-nee."

Panggilan itu terucap lagi, aku tahu Shiro-chan sedang meledekku karena kini aku juga pacarnya, ups…mungkin lebih tepat selingkuhannya, karena kami sama-sama mendua. Biarlah,…biarkan kami merasakan kebahagiaan yang fana ini.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kulirik jam dinding yang terdapat di ruang tamu, tepat pukul 09.00. Minggu pagi ini, Kira mengajakku nonton. Ada film yang bagus katanya. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan. Segera aku beranjak dari sofa. Tapi, Shiro-chan yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku, memegang lenganku.

"Kau dan Kira-san tidak akan pergi lama kan, sayang?"

Aku dapat melihat sedikit rasa cemburu 'pacarku' itu. Kugenggam tangannya sembari kuberikan seulas senyuman, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Bukannya kau juga mengajak Karin kencan hari ini?"

"Iya, sore nanti..." jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

Aku berjalan kearah pintu, kubuka, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang telah berdiri di depanku.

"Yo, Hinamori! Oya, mana adikmu?"

"Ada di dalam."

"Toushiro! Kakakmu kubawa pergi sebentar ya?"

Shiro-chan melambaikan tangannya, "Jaga Momo-nee baik-baik, Kira-san."

"Tentu saja…"

Kira menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku, lalu kami berjalan bersama. Jujur, akupun cemburu karena Shiro-chan akan kencan dengan Karin hari ini. Sakit…aku tahu perasaan Kira akan terluka bila ia tahu akupun berpacaran dengan adik angkatku sendiri. Hancur…aku tahu pastillah hati Karin akan hancur apabila tahu pacarnya juga berpacaran denganku.

Ayah dan ibu pasti akan sedih, kecewa pada kami bila mengetahui hubungan ini. Semuanya sedih, hancur, terluka. Begitu juga dengan aku dan Shiro-chan, kami juga terluka karena sama-sama merasa cemburu, tapi bagaimana? Siapa yang harus disalahkan apabila perasaan ini telah singgah di hati kami.

Sudah empat bulan aku dan Shiro-chan menjalani hubungan 'terlarang' ini, entahlah bagaimana kedepannya, akupun tidak tahu. Tapi, kami benar-benar saling mencintai. Kamipun sama-sama tidak bisa melepaskan Kira dan Karin, karena kami tidak ingin mereka terluka. Tapi, bila seperti ini bukankah melukai mereka? Aku sadar bahwa aku dan Shiro-chan jahat, kami kejam, kami egois.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku baru saja keluar dari supermarket ketika seseorang memanggilku. Suara ini, aku mengenalinya.

"Hinamori-san!!"

Kutatap wajah gadis adik kelasku itu, "Karin-chan? Kau juga habis berbelanja?"

"Iya. Ano, Hinamori-san ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

Kedua alisku bertaut, "Boleh saja, kita ke kafe sebelah yuk!"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu memainkan sedotan jusnya, tampaknya ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karin-chan, kau mau bertanya apa?" kucoba membuka percakapan.

"E…begini. Uhm, Hinamori-san adalah kakak Toushiro jadi kupikir mungkin saja kau tahu." ia menghela napas, "aku merasa, Toushiro menyukai gadis lain….e…aku merasa, Toushiro menduakanku."

_Deg_

"Hah? Ti..tidak, i..itu tidak mungkin. Pasti itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Karin-chan." ucapku gugup.

"Barangkali, Hinamori-san tahu siapa gadis yang dekat dengan Toushiro selain aku?"

Serba salah posisiku saat ini, "Tidak…aku rasa Toushiro hanya menyukaimu."

"Syukurlah jika memang begitu, karena aku tulus menyayanginya."

Mataku mulai memanas, aku tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekat Karin lebih lama.

"Maaf, Karin-chan…aku harus segera pulang."

Tidak sempat kulihat wajah Karin yang terheran-heran. Aku bergegas beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Bulir-bulir bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata hazelku, sakit… sakit sekali rasanya. Aku telah menyakiti banyak orang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku tergopoh-gopoh menaikki tangga menuju kamarku, tidak kupedulikan Shiro-chan yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Ia mengejarku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tepat saat akan kuraih _handle_ pintu kamarku, Shiro-chan berhasil memegang tanganku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku berbalik, dan alhasil ia melihatku yang sedang berurai air mata. Perlahan tangannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Entah mengapa rasanya mulut ini sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, terasa terbungkam.

"Jangan menangis. Ada aku disisimu…"

Sejenak kubiarkan Shiro-chan mengecup keningku. Tapi, akal sehatku segera kembali, kudorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjerembab di lantai.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi Shiro-chan!! Kita putus saja!!!" pekikku.

Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna, "Ke..kenapa?"

Bulir-bulir bening ini mengalir tanpa henti, menuruni setiap lekuk wajahku, "Kau sadar tidak? Kita sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kita ini jahat! Kejam! Kita telah melukai perasaan banyak orang! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, Shiro-chan!!"

"Aku tahu, Momo…tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Kututup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tangan ini, "Cukup!! Jangan katakan itu lagi! Panggil aku 'Momo-nee' aku ini kakakmu!!"

"Aku tahu…" gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak sewajarnya seorang perempuan menyukai laki-laki yang lebih muda, begitu juga sebaliknya. Apalagi, kita adalah keluarga! Kita adalah keluarga Hinamori,…kau ini…adikku, Shiro-chan…."

Aku menyeka air mataku, "Kembalilah pada Karin, jangan menduakannya seperti ini. Akupun tidak ingin mengkhianati Kira lagi..."

Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Ada benarnya juga, tidak baik apabila kita berbahagia diatas luka hati orang lain."

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai, "Iya, kita tidak boleh egois…"

"Momo-nee?"

Kutatap Shiro-chan yang kembali memanggilku demikian, "Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita jadi adik-kakak lagi..."

Aku tersenyum tulus, "Uhm…selamanya kita akan seperti ini, iya kan?"

Inilah akhirnya, hubunganku dengan Shiro-chan kembali seperti semula. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku bahagia menjalin hubungan lebih dengannya seperti kemarin, tapi aku sadar bahwa itu tidak benar, tidak boleh, dan tidak seharusnya. Akan kucoba kembali mengubah perasaan ini, perasaan agar kembali menyayanginya sebagai adikku.

Aku bersyukur semuanya belum terlambat. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang terluka karena hubungan kami. Shiro-chan tetaplah Shiro-chan, adik yang kusayangi.

**The End==**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talk show….

**Karin:** Yatta! Akhirnya aku ga jadi orang ketiga kaya biasanya. Apalagi, aku *blush* sama Toushiro..

**Yoriko:** Meski Yori di fic ini 'ngizinin' kamu ma Toushiro, bukan berarti Yori dah ngga freak HitsuHina lagi lho..

**Karin:** Huwee! TT Yoriko-san jahat….

**Yoriko:** Lho, jangan nangis Karin-chan, Yori ngga benci ma kamu kok di Bleach aslinya…

**Ichigo:**** ***noel pundak Yori dari belakang* Kau apakan adikku? Sampai2 dia nangis?

**Yoriko:**Ngga aku apa-apain, beneran ^^v

**Ichigo:**Rasakan ini,..

**Yoriko:** ?????

**Ichigo:** **Getsuga Tenshou~!!**

**Yoriko:**** Gyaaaaaa~!!! Help me Byakuya-nii sama!!**

**Byakuya: ***datang pake shunpo* **Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…**

**Ichigo: Uwaa!! ***ngacir…*

**Yoriko:**Thank you…nii-sama (^_^)

Fiuh….akhirnya selese juga fic gila ini, iya…Yori masih HitsuHina fans kok! Bukan HitsuKarin atau KiraHina fans, Yori nyoba fic yg HitsuHina-nya terlibat dalam dilema cinta seperti diatas, jadinya ya…saia buat seperti itu, yang endingnya Hitsu ga ama Hina. And JUJUR pas ngetik bagian Hitsugaya bilang_ "sayang" _ke Hinamori Yori agak illfeel soalnya posisi cinta HitsuHina di fic ini ga bener. Huwa..!! TT _TT ampunilah saia temen2 karena udah bikin fic gila ini, maaf klo ngga suka. Gomennasai~! *membungkuk ala Japan*

Bagaimana pendapat teman2? Makasih udah baca, apalagi sudi mereview ^^

Pesan moral:

Jangan mencintai seseorang jika dapat menyakiti diri kita sendiri maupun orang lain, apalagi jika mencintai seseorang tanpa disertai logika dan akal sehat.


End file.
